powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Concept Creation/@comment-26428827-20151122200750
You can not create a concept. Reason: To create you need to have an idea of what you are doing. How can you create without a basis? To say the abstract idea (concept) needs to be created entirely implies it does not exist at all. If it doesn't exist then what is it? Nonexistence? Well I suppose so we have nothing else to call it, if it doesn't exist it is the absence of existence right? Well yeah, that's the only way we can DEFINE what doesn't exist, its what we can call it. But there is a problem with that. Reality is defined as what actually exists, a fact that can be experienced, or the state of something existing. Do you experience thought? So thought exists, thus the realm of metaphysics exists. Thus that makes it "real" and thus a part of reality and existence. Living beings just acknowledge it. Meaning if it's conceptualized it exists to some degree, even something 'impossible' is possible for impossible exists and is yet again just a label we slap on things that exist. We can DEFINE it, we can NAME it, the concept of it is REAL so at least on a metaphysical level it is real, and just because of that, simply because a concept applies to it and encompasses it we can therefore say 'to not be' to at least every level isn't a thing, you need to some level to have it otherwise if, IF there was some true nonexistence that was able to be 'touched' by concepts and still somehow be the absence of existence then it is the absence of existence It is a real absence of existence Therefore it exists. There isn't a way around existence and because of this it isn't possible to create an abstract idea without having the idea of it, you can think of it, you can acknowledge it and innovate and change with it, but it still existed at least in the metaphysical plane of existence. Possible theoretical counter argument: Well creation is defined as bringing something into existence (http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/creation ) 1 : the act of creating; especially : the act of bringing the world into ordered existence 2: the act of making, inventing, or producing: as a : the act of investing with a new rank or office b : the first representation of a dramatic roleWell hold on now we just went over and explained how it always exists to some degree and since reality is defined as the state of something being real (http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/reality) we can infer that it must be talking about bringing something into a different plane of existence. Why? "There isn't a way around existence and because of this it isn't possible to create an abstract idea without having the idea of it, you can think of it, you can acknowledge it and innovate and change with it, but it still existed at least in the metaphysical plane of existence." That has been established and look at how we use the word create and all of its variations http://sentence.yourdictionary.com/create that backs up the point i am trying to make perfectly.